


Honestly, Why is Titling Something a Requirement of Posting on Here?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request I got a long-ass time ago from a fellow ao3 user. Essentially, Eren captures a very unwilling Levi and stuffs him senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     He couldn't move, that was the first thing that Levi became aware of. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He struggled, his body seeming to respond slowly and sluggishly. It seemed his hands and ankles were bound, and tightly at that.The second thing that he noticed was that his head hurt, and there was a painful buzzing feeling lost somewhere between his ears. As his senses began to return to him, Levi determined that he was sitting upright. He fought with his eyelids for a moment, eventually managing to blink them open and blearily take in his surroundings.

     The room he was in was barren aside from a large table, a bed, and two chairs, including the one that he was bound to. The table, strangely enough, was laden with what looked like military rations. The air smelled slightly of damp and mildew, and much to Levi's disgust, thick layers of dust covered much of the room.

     A door on the wall opposite Levi opened to reveal a tallish figure.

     "You're awake, that's good!" The cheerful voice seemed delayed in reaching Levi, sounding oddly muffled. "I thought I might have given you too much and botched the whole thing!"

     Struggling to free himself, Levi groaned and shook his head a little in frustration and confusion. That voice, he thought it could belong to Eren. But why would he be here? Where was he, anyway? And what did he mean, "thought I might have given you too much"? His thoughts in complete disarray, Levi could do nothing to understand his situation. He ceased his efforts to escape and slumped heavily against the back of the chair.

      That cheerful voice floated through the fog of Levi's scattered thoughts again. "I'm sorry I had to do it this way. I mean, all this would be so much more fun if I could have gotten you to just go along with it in the first place. But hell, I knew that was never gonna happen."

     Yeah, that was definitely Eren. That bit of information in mind, Levi receded into his clouded thoughts.

     "That little fucker, he......drugged me or some shit," he thought to himself. "But how? When? And what the shit for? Think. THINK. What the fuck happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, this is a year late. But like, my online presence generally goes like that. I disappear for months at a time. Tbh it's not just my online presence I tend to do that irl too. It's a little disconcerting for some.
> 
> Anyway in this we have the rest of the setting the stage. I promise the next chapter will have actual stuffing and that it will be published some time in the next two weeks. Like really, I mean it.

He had been drunk, that much was beginning to come back to him. Perhaps blackout drunk, though with any memory impairment being aided by the effects of the drug Eren had given him it was extremely difficult to tell.

The events of the day came back to Levi in snippets. There had been a relatively successful mission that day, and he was beginning to remember there having been a fairly boisterous celebration in a small town just inside the eastern section of Wall Rose. The tiny pub had been overflowing with the survivors of the day’s mission, most of them various states of wasted by the time that Eren had approached Levi at the bar.

Not much of the encounter would return to Levi. The throng at the bar had been loud, and the beer was flowing enough that the corporal found himself temporarily relieved of his worries. He did remember, however, Eren announcing that he’d covered the next round, to the deafening cheers of their comrades. He’d even been generous enough to bring Levi’s next pint directly to him, something that hadn’t been of particular note at the time; the youngster was always trying to impress him, often to the point of being annoying.

Levi groaned in frustration at his own stupidity, dropping his chin down to his collar bone and allowing his sweat-soaked hair to fall into his face. That solved the _how_ part of the situation, though there were still no hints as to the _why_. A part of Levi had to begrudgingly hand it to the little bastard; though his unfortunate life had led him to capture a few times, no one had managed it without so much as raising his suspicion until now.

_I wonder how long he’d been waiting for an opportunity,_ thought Levi, eyeing Eren suspiciously as the teen began tearing open the rations. _This had to have taken some planning._ He shook his head vigorously, as though the motion could help to clear his mind of the lingering lethargy. _Whatever “this” is._

Levi’s stomach growled sharply, a sound that had him wondering just how long he had been held captive. It must have been some time, he certainly hadn’t felt hungry back at the pub; the repasts of the celebration there hadn’t just been liquid.

The complaints of Levi’s stomach seemed to draw Eren’s attention as well, and he turned around, beaming that sickly sweet smile of his again.

“And that’s how we know it’s time to get started,” he chirped.

Levi’s brows furrowed in confusion as he took in the fact that Eren was holding one of the packets of the unappetizing rations that they were forced to rely on for sustenance when beyond the walls.

The fading effects of the drug had Levi fitting the pieces of the puzzle together a little more slowly than usual. He felt his jaw go slack in surprise when it finally clicked, before tightening as his teeth ground in anger.

_The kid wants to feed me, huh? He just thinks I’ll sit here and let him? The hell I will. If he puts anything in my mouth, I’ll spit it in his fucking face._


End file.
